Talk:James Howlett (Earth-616)/Powers
Since you're going a different route just for James Howlett for some reason, here'S latest handbook about James Howlett's powers/abilities - Wolverine: Weapon X Files (2009) ------------------------------------ Wolverine can regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his cellular structure far more rapidly than ordinary humans. The speed of this healing factor varies in direct proportion with an injury's seventy. He is virtually immune to poisons, most drugs, and most diseases; it is nearly impossible for him to become intoxicated by alcohol. He is partially immune to fatigue poisons generated by physical exertion and thus has greater endurance than ordinary humans. His agility and reflexes are similarly enhanced. Wolverine's healing factor slows the effects of aging; although over a century old, he is as healthy and fit as a man in his prime. Wolverine possesses superhumanly acute senses, enabling him to see and hear things at distances far greater than those of ordinary humans. His sense of smell is even more magnified, enabling him to recognize people and objects by scent alone; as a result, Wolverine is one of the world's foremost trackers. His skeleton includes six retractable, slightly curved, foot-long bone claws, three in each arm, beneath his forearms' skin and muscle. He can, at will, release these claws through his skin beneath his knuckles. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than normal human bone, allowing them to, even unaugmented, penetrate most types of flesh and natural materials. Wolverine's entire skeletal structure, including his claws, is bonded to the nearly indestructible metal Adamantium, rendering his bones virtually unbreakable and his claws capable of penetrating almost any substance, depending on its thickness and the amount of force he can exert. His healing factor prevents the Adamantium from interfering with normal bone generation of blood corpusdes, and his reinforced skeleton enables him to withstand high levels of physical pressure, giving his muscles sufficient force to briefly lift over 800 pounds. Wolverine is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, as well as a trained expert in multiple weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosives and assassination techniques. He is fluent in many languages, including Japanese. Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota and Spanish, with some knowledge of French, Thai and Vietnamese. Throughout his life, Wolverine has used various bladed weapons, most frequently daggers and, at times, swords. He has also wielded many different types of firearms as a soldier, mercenary and spy. --------------------------------- So, since you're trying to do this accurately: 1. It's not Superhuman Senses. It's Superhumanly Acute Senses. 2. Sight is included in that superhumanly acute senses along with hearing and sense of smell. It's just his sense of smell is even greater than other two. So, you should add it. 3. It's either superhuman endurance, superhuman agilty and reflexes or it's enhanced endurance, enhanced agilty and reflexes. Endurance and agilty/reflexes are clearly were regarded in the same tier here. But since you're so high on power-grids, you should call each one of them superhuman. There's no such thing as enchanced tier. Superhuman already means enhanced. 4. For what its worth, I still disagree with what you're trying to do here. You can't suddently rewrite thousands of pages. This is only going to make things worse. Permaximum88 (talk) 15:59, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :::: I'm going to be honest, I do not care enough to sit here and go round and round in circles with you on this discussion. Thanks for the sight, I completely missed it in that handbook and went what what thought was the only mention of his sight. ANd on the Enhanced vs Superhuman reflexes issue, I went with the Master Edition levels since they define the Reflexes and Agility as Enhanced while the new Power Grids don't have a section for those. If they had a new Power Grid that uses those Enhanced might mean Superhuman, however the Master Edition has those as distinct categories (which if you'll notice is the word they also use the text you copied) Copeinator123 (talk) 17:08, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :::::If you're going with "Enhanced Reflexes and Agility" instead of Superhuman, then it should also be "Enhanced Stamina" since it states "thus has greater endurance than ordinary humans. His agility and reflexes are similarly enhanced." So, stamina and reflexes/agility are in the same tier whether you call it superhuman or enhanced but having something greater than ordinary humans is the very definition of "superhuman" and all superhuman powers are enhanced in a way. It'll only lead to more confusion having some powers as superhuman and some as enhanced. :::::Now that I think of it, never mind. I'm not even sure how did I end up here, or even in this wiki. I guess I'm too perfectionist and stubborn at the same time. Do as you wish. For one last effort, I'll try to contact Marvel about Wolverine's and other characters' comic profile pages which don't have crowd-sourced content warning. :::::Permaximum88 (talk) 00:15, June 25, 2019 (UTC)